


maybe tomorrow

by dreamerfound



Series: This Looks...not so bad? [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Blood and Injury, Double Drabble, F/M, Pining, Post-Battle, wanting more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: While walking home with Clint after a battle, Kate has thoughts about wanting more and playing it safe.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop
Series: This Looks...not so bad? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174394
Kudos: 7





	maybe tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> written for drabble_zone's amnesty#23 prompt #77: There's Always Tomorrow

Almost home. Kate considers requesting a ride, but they’re both battered and bloody and she isn’t in the mood for that awkward conversation. 

Glancing down at the mess that used to be her favorite sundress, Kate frowns. It’s ripped in several places and spattered with blood. None of it hers. Probably.

She wishes she could just stop here and embrace Clint, but she wants to get home and out of what remains of her dress before the drying blood adheres the fabric to her skin. 

She needs a shower and she needs Clint to hold her, if only she could combine the two. The thought makes her laugh and Clint shoots her a quizzical look. Kate shakes her head and mumbles “nothing”, and it is nothing because she knows it’s not going to happen.

Kate knows she’d scare Clint away with just the mere suggestion of something more than friendship and she’s always thinking tomorrow. There’s always tomorrow. Which is true - until it isn’t. One of these days one of them might not get back up from a fight and then what happens with chances not taken and moments missed? Will playing it safe be worth it in the end?


End file.
